


Left Behind

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the <i>hell</i> were you thinking?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "I never meant to hurt you"

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Rodney demanded, the moment John regained consciousness.

“Um…” said John.

He was lying in the infirmary, a disturbingly familiar sight, but aside from a low, dull ache throughout his entire body, he didn’t seem to be injured.

“Were you even thinking at all?” the scientist continued.

“Um…” John repeated.

“Or are insane, heroically stupid things just second nature to you and you can do them on autopilot now?”

“Rodney…”

“I—” Rodney began, then the anger seemed to drain out of him and he collapsed back into the chair beside John’s bed. “I get that you always think it’s the right thing to do,” he said, softly. “And most of the time, it actually is. But you’re not alone anymore, do you understand that? Do you have any idea how I feel when you leave, when you’re in danger and there’s nothing I can do to help you?”

“Rodney,” said John, again. “I never mean to hurt you. I just…”

“I know,” Rodney said, softly, reaching out to lace their fingers together. And he _did_ know, John thought. Rodney understood him better than anyone had. “But you aren’t protecting me when you leave me behind.”

“I…” said John. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Rodney managed a smile, then leaned in to kiss him, briefly. “That’s all I ask.”

THE END


End file.
